1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly using magnets, and more particularly, to a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly which can permit a wearer to freely attach or detach sunglasses, having no temple arms (hereinafter, referred to as a sunshade clip), to or from a front side of spectacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spectacles are optical instrument consisting of a pair of prescription lenses for correcting defective vision of a wearer, and mainly have substantially no sunlight-intercepting function. Therefore, when the wearer's eyes are exposed to high intensity ultraviolet rays of sunlight in the summer, there exists a necessity to wear sunglasses with tinted lens to protect the eyes from the sunlight, instead of wearing the ordinary spectacles.
However, sunglasses are not generally designed for persons wearing prescription lenses, and thus, persons, who require prescription lenses, have to order special sunglasses with prescription lenses conforming to their defective eyesight. This imposes a heavy cost burden on the wearer, and incurs an inconvenience in use, normally, having to alternately wear the sunglasses and spectacles.
In order to solve the above described problems, it has recently been proposed to detachably attach a sunshade clip to a front side of the ordinary spectacles. The sunshade clip is comprised of two lens frames with no temple arms, each of the frames having a tinted lens fitted therein, thereby providing the same effect as sunglasses.
Heretofore various technical solutions have been continuously developed and utilized to secure the sunshade clip to the spectacles by means of magnets. A representative example of the conventional technical solutions is shown in FIG. 6, and will be now explained in detail.
As shown in FIG. 6, which is a partially cut-away exploded perspective view illustrating spectacles and a sunshade clip in accordance with the prior art, the spectacles 10 comprise a pair of lens frames 2 each having a prescription lens 1 fitted therein, a nose bridge 3 interposed between the lens frames 2 to connect the lens frames 2 to each other, and a pair of temple arms 4 connected to opposite outer ends of both the lens frames 2 by means of L-shaped hinges 5. A sunshade clip 20, to which the spectacles 10 are detachably attached, comprises a pair of lens frames 22 each having a tinted lens 21 fitted therein, and a nose bridge 23 interposed between the lens frames 22 to connect the lens frames 22 to each other.
To secure the sunshade clip 20 to the spectacles 10, the nose bridges 3 and 23 of both the spectacles 10 and the sunshade clip 20 include respective permanent magnets 27 and 28 embedded in recesses 25 and 26 defined therein. Thereby, the sunshade clip 20 is able to be detachably attached to the spectacles 10 by making use of a magnetic force generated by the permanent magnets 27 and 28.
For the strong and stable engagement of the permanent magnets 27 and 28, as will be naturally expected, the nose bridge 23 of the sunshade clip 20 has an engagement extension 29 protruding toward the nose bridge 3 of the spectacles 10 to come into contact at a lower surface thereof with an upper surface of the nose bridge 3 of the spectacles 10. The recess 26 of the sunshade clip 20, embedded with the permanent magnet 28, is defined in the extension 29 of the nose bridge 23.
In the conventional solution to secure the sunshade clip to the spectacles by means of the permanent magnets embedded in their nose bridges, however, the overall sizes of both the nose bridges are excessively large due to the recesses for receiving the permanent magnets, imposing a heavy burden on the wearer's nose, and making the sunshade clip uncomfortable to wear. Further, the above described conventional securing manner considerably restricts the design of the sunshade clip and spectacles.
Moreover, according to the fact that the permanent magnets are mounted in the spectacles and the sunshade clip, respectively, both the permanent magnets must be accurately oriented relative to each other in predetermined directions to achieve maximum magnetic attraction therebetween. Otherwise, the sunshade clip may fail to be attached to the spectacles, resulting in deterioration in attachment efficiency and productivity of both the spectacles and the sunshade clip.
In addition, in the above described prior art configuration wherein the coupling of the spectacles and the sunshade clip depends on their nose frames only, even if the permanent magnets have strong magnetic force, they are barely able to stably bear the weight of the spectacles and the sunshade clip, and easily unintentionally detached from each other when an external force is applied thereto due to movement at the wearer.